Balor (D
Summary Balors are huge, powerful demonic warriors who serve as lieutenants for demon princes. Balors are formed from powerful souls. Like many, they rise from Dretches that survive an exceptionally long time. Many Balors lead the armies of the Abyss, each one potentially commanding millions of lesser demons. Certain Balors are notable for their powers and some are even said to have risen to the position of Demon Lords. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Balor Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: None Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Greater Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, True Sight, Resistance to Cold Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Mundane (Non-Magical) Damage, Immunity to Fire Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Telepathy, Explosion Manipulation, Necromancy, Energy Manipulation, Destruction, Aura, Magic Resistance, Electricity Manipulation, One Hit Kill (Blasphemy, Vorpal Blade), Teleportation, Summoning of lesser demons, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation (Insanity), Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement (Power Word: Stun, Unholy Aura, Blasphemy), Whip and Blade Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 9- can only be killed inside of the Abyss), Dimensional Travel, Death Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Absolute peak of demon-kind below Demon Princes such as Orcus, potentially comparable to a standard Dragon), can negate conventional durability via Blasphemy spell Speed: Subsonic (More than three times as fast as a Peak Human adventurer) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of lifting 2540kg) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level (Capable of withstanding massive punishment from beings of this level) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Dozens of meters typically Standard Equipment: Vorpal Blade (enchanted with either Lightning or Fire), Flame Whip Intelligence: Genius, vast understanding of arcane arts and all Balors function as high-level army commanders or personal bodyguards to the Demon Lords themselves Weaknesses: Can be permanently killed within the Abyss, many abilities can only be used once per day Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Power Word: Stun: A single target is instantly stunned with a single word from the Balor- they are unable to move for a set amount of time, which lessens depending on their strength comparable to the Balor * Blasphemy: The Balor emits an unholy aura. Any foe within 40ft that is non-evil suffers many effects, depending on their strength compared to the Balor. Foes on the Balor's level suffer only dizziness and will become dazed, whereas significantly weaker foes will instantly perish. If they are undead, they will be instantly destroyed. * Insanity: Target is made effectively insane and will not recover until cured by way of superior magical force. * Firestorm: The Balor causes huge sheets of flame to run through an area of roughly 20ft in diameter, up to 300ft from the Balor. This hellfire causes massive damage. * Flaming Aura: The Balor is constantly covered in a powerful flaming aura. It notably damages anything held within the area and immediately destroys flammable objects. * Death Throes: Upon death, the Balor will explode in a fiery eruption, destroying that which it held and dealing intense damage to any within range (30ft). * Implosion: The Balor focuses it's magic into one corporeal creature, destroying them from the inside. Each thirty seconds of concentration (meaning it cannot be attacked in that time), one creature will die due to this. Foes of significant fortitude can survive this and negate it's effects entirely. * Summon Demon: The Balor can summon demons once per day- up to 40 Dretches, 4 Hezrous, or one Nalfeshnee, Glabrezu, Marilith, or a fellow Balor. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Self Destruction Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Control Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons